User talk:ShermanZAtank/archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Arena lumberyard0233.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LordGalvatron (Talk) 06:37, 8 May 2012 MSG Vs CyborSpy Hey Sherman, I just watched the Cyborspy vs MSG video and I can say, it gets my seal of approval, five times over, the only thing i don't like about it is that it takes place right after the vagineer fight of mine (it seems, Major might just be posing XD) and if so the power boost would be destroying his muscles when he was using the ability, but this gripe is very meager and he's a tf2 freak, reality can be stretched. Now what i like about the film is about 99% of it (im not flattering you, i loved it), my favourite part by far was the soldiers attempting to finish Major off and him proving them wrong, i just love their slapstick, after this cyborspy gets the better of MSG since he has become cocky, which is what he has supposed to do when he wins. Also on a lesser note, the power boost looked really good and i will adopt it's look for future videos :D Finally, i like the idea of australium powered slug round, also it seems Major has made some new freinds. Sorry for giving you a review, i just wanted you to know what was really good about it and what was not so good. 4.8 Stars out of 5 :D Stylx 12:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sherman, Ironic you say your looking forward to my next vid, it's rendering as i send this message XD. Basically the actual part 2 to my MSG series, Confontation, a bit too short but at least it aint 18 seconds :P. Also may i ask what is your idea for this video with Major in it, i just wanna know, i was thinking about Major being a tritagonist of some sort, i was thinking in the fights where im guessing cyborneer fights cyborspy, heavy will be taking care of grunts (a lot) and i was thinking that Major coult face off against Cybormedic, it would be a good chance to show off the australium slugs. I don't mind if you dont do that, it's just me making up stuff again, but if you think it is a good idea, could i just say when they fight, could major like try all his arsenal out of cybormedic (none of it to great affect) then realise he must use the special slugs. Just a suggestion :) Anyway, keep on making your videos, there great, love the characters persona's (um pun on words, maybe?) and powers, and the best part of them ,THE DRONE SOLDIERS :D. i'm also looking forward to you next video Stylx 20:57, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sherman, Exams are a bitch, ain't they, ah well at least i only have GCSE's, not uni exams (0_0) Take as much time as you want, patience is a virtue :) Stylx 22:13, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm really amazed by your Freaks, very cool guys. Now, do you mind if I did Pictures of these guys? If so, I'll need their skins. By the way, I don't want to sound mean but, please do not stick to your own articles and try to expand others. Kugawattan 12:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC) In case you haven't noticed, I did the pictures of your freaks. If you think they are missing something really important, please contact me, I'll try to solve it when I get my free time back Kugawattan 20:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Major Scout Guy encounters Cyborspy question Hey Sherman, I was wondering if i could include your MSG vs Cyborspy video into my saga, since it fits in quite well, since it starts off where my intro vid ends on (the 1st episode) :D Stylx 23:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Sherman, I just needed to know because i want the climax fight between MSG and CM like the last major fight of MSG's before his final fight with Vagineer. Also good luck sorting out these problems of yours :) Stylx 14:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey sherman, just a question that has been getting at me for a while now, would cybormedic consider major as an enemy now, given he managed to beat him (with cyborheavies help) in that last big match? Also great CyborPyro vid, your combat animations have gone through leaps and bounds :D hopefully i can do the same :L Stylx 06:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Possible CyborSpy Theme Hey Sherman, I just wanted to give you a video I thought would suit CyborSpy (im not saying it's the song for him i just think this is similar to what it should be) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfQGP4d9JV4 Sadly, this theme is very repetitive and I don't think it's all the good, but it's a start :) Stylx 13:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, I myself proposed the idea to the group to introduce Cyborneer and his companion, as a way of helping Karma Soldier and Official Heavy fight Robosol and Team ZOM while Soldine fights with his arch-nemesis. Kugawattan 18:45, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hexed models I'll gladly help you with this. I can even include all bodygroups, so that Cyborneer may equip a Gunslinger or properly hide his arm while using the Short Circuit. I might also add enhanced normal maps, which (IMHO) improve the look of the ragdolls. I'll send you the link when I'm finished. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Here you go: link. Tell me whether it works well. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Need some help here! I wanted to ask you about a little problem i have with my Pinnacle Studio 14. I finished my first video with my creation Potatoneer on sunday, but as i rendered the film in medium quality for PAL-upload and watched it, i realised that it was all pixeled and not in the normal graphical layout as my FRAPS normally records. I looked through the entire program without finding something to bring the clips into the right shape. I tried to cut them, but everything looked even worse afterwards. I know you are using Pinnacle HD, but can you still help me out here? I could not find anything on Google too (Maybe i am blind or something.). --DaKayne 11:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the fast answer! I will do that when i am back from work. Are you eventually interested in seeing the video before i make it public for some constructive criticism? It would help me alot! ^^ --DaKayne 11:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) New hexes Here you go: Link. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Custom models in SFM So, I've heard regular models don't work with automatic lip-sync in SFM. It means that you can either attempt to lip-sync manually, or include hwm versions of the custom models in the SFM (as I've done with Soldine). However, not all custom head skins are available in hwm version; if I was to create hwm files for the Cyborneer, I'd have to use the default Engineer's one, and as a result Cyborneer would most probably end up without his characteristic green-glowing goggles. It's possible to create hwm versions of the custom head skins, but I can't do it :(. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) CyborScout question Hey Sherman, Just a quick question, but i was wondering if CyborScout would be a subordinate of MSG or not, since she is technically his student at the minute. Just wondering :) Stylx 12:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Can I use the Cybors in the Vagi vs Major scenario? Hey Sherman, Simple question, can i use your cybors in my videos about major and the vagineer he is fighting. I wouldn't ask really but it follows off from the video where major is recovering. Just asking :) Stylx 12:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Dr Schad It'll be awesome if you use him. It's perfectly okay if he acts in a way similar to that in Friend or Foe?; he's currently trying to cause some chaos before his ultimate plan kicks in. Your vid would help me to actually portray this. Feel free to use him and ask any questions about him if you need. I'm looking forward to your next videos :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Dr. Van Windhoek Thank you kind sir. I truly appreciate it. The short video i was mentioning will be up sometime 1 - 3 weeks, due to lack of time and all that editing i still have to do. And the origin-video containing that giant pile of information from my PM needs a giant amount of time, since i am still getting used to stopmotioning and all the other stuff, so dont expect it earlier than 2013 (and yes, i don't think i won't get it done earlier because i lack the skill). And there is something else about Mischievous that would fit interestingly good in your Cyborverse besides the fact that he knows Dr. Van Windhoek. But i guess you can wait until you see the vid. --DaKayne 18:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sherman, i made the Quadwrangler BLU for your Dr. Johann Van Windhoek Here's a Picture of it if you don't believe me. BlackPhan. Noted. Thanks, although I have found an alternative way to get the Blu skin in Gmod 13. Also Please get in the habit of leaving you signature. i like to keep this page neat. ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) CyborScout Tron Skin Hey Sherman, Quite a while ago, when I was making CyborSpy's Attack, I was looking at your discussion with Saris about CyborHeavy and Drunk Monk's skins, and how you wanted to have CyborScout to have a similar skin, but, as you got an already hexed model of the fem scout you couldn't ask saris to make a hex of that model. But, as I was searching gamebanana, I saw a tron skin of the femscout, one that is extremely similar in style to drunk monk and cyborheavy's hex. I don't know if you could get her hat the same way but here is the link, the skin has RED and BLU varients also. Stylx 00:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Garrysmod 13 As you know, it fucks with the coding, meaning that most of the custom models we use in current Gmod, don't work in GMod 13. Is there anyone who actaully knows how to change the code and get the models working in Gmod 13 yet? ShermanZAtank (talk) 07:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, I simply put them in addons. As far as I remember, they didn't show up in the actual Addons folder in the in-game Q menu, but I think I found them in All, in their respective "inner" folders (like ENpack, SKskin, etc.). Destroyer's portrait was done in Gmod 13 beta, for instance. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:12, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Name Tab disappearing It's not their fault, actually. It happened to me as well; you see, the name of the template seems to be magically erased when someone edits it (only in visual mode). Most new people likely do not know that, which means the edit it and leave, not noticing that the name of the template had disappeared. So don't get mad, ast they aren't insisting on removing them. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Improved normal maps and phys Download this and that. With normal maps, putting them inside respective class folders should work. To instal the better phys, sometimes you need to rename the phys files to replace the previous ones (some hexes' phys files have different names than default). Using these two downloads, you can improve all of TF2 classes hexes by yourself. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay - OmegaMario89 19:51 November 19th 2012 Kuga's Glasses http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=110951664&searchtext=TF2 While that's a good idea, what I want to avoid is the massive creation of pages for not-worthy freaks. Thanks for the help anyway. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 16:56, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Recent vandalism I'm aware of the issue and thanks for trying to do something with the vandalism. I'm pretty sure it's a multi-account troll, and there's even been a hint which makes me suspect a certain person. I'll try to deal with him using my admin powers ^^. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC) While your attempts to revert the vandalism are obviously appreciated, let me handle this in case it happens again. By using rollback I can completely erase the vandalism's traces from the wiki activity, so it will seem as if nothing has happened. Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 09:16, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Link? Website? You know I'm clueless where to go if there is no link given. Please send a link and thank you. You've been a kind friend (Unmerciful Lord). :) BioOrganization (talk) 09:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you For being a kind notifier. Happy trails! BioOrganization (talk) 11:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) about the scoutit thing she is the first femscout freak the fadkiller is the first announcer freak Get online and I'll show you. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 20:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC)